This invention relates to universal trouble lights and more particularly to a trouble light of the type in which a light source is mounted by means of multiple ball joints to provide for orientation of the illumination through both circular and angular orbits.
Trouble lights or lamps have been known heretofore in which the electrical receptacle and bulb are mounted for rotative and angular movement by means of one or more ball joints. However, in order to avoid twisting of the electrical cord and consequent damage thereto special construction of the ball and/or socket was required. It was also customary to employ one or more compression springs to maintain a biasing force on the ball members to insure operative relation between the balls and sockets. In addition, due to the securement of the electrical receptacle fixedly within the outermost component of the device, and the attachment of the electrical conductor leads to the receptacle, excessive movement of the receptacle housing tended to weaken the lead connections resulting ultimately in a breaking of the electrical circuit and failure of the device.